Pirates in love: The Treasure of the Caribbean
by melody5671234
Summary: The Sirius travels to a long forgotten island to find a treasure. Little did they expect to find a long forgotten woman as well. After taking her aboard Nathan is assigned to look after her. She is just like her home, full of surprises. Piece by piece she helps put together the puzzle of the treasure they're searching for. Yet how their trip turns out isn't what Nathan had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan sat calmly at the bow of the ship fishing for that night's dinner. Morgan had taken them farther off the coast, more towards the tropics, in hopes to find a secret treasure. He didn't particularly take interest in it but he couldn't complain. Here the water was so clear, he could see down to the sea floor. Colorful reefs beamed up at him, fish peeking out and darting all around. He peered up and admired the water. It really was a beautiful place indeed.

" Cap you sure you didn't come here for a vacation?" Eduardo asked as they all gathered at the bow next to Nathan. Morgan gave a laugh.

" Perhaps we can enjoy ourselves and the island before we dive into our treasure hunting. It doesn't look like any one else is here racing us to get it." He grinned.

Thomas cheered. " I can't wait to go exploring! Will you come with me Russell?"  
" With out a doubt! Who know what we can find on a beauty like that."

Nathan turned his head and watched the small island get closer inch by inch. Maybe an adventure or two wouldn't be so bad. Where else would they be able to find such an amazing place?

* * *

Russell jumped down and felt his feet shift through the sand. He gave a stretch and enjoyed the warm sun on his skin. He didn't enjoy being on land too much, but this was by far one of the most favorite times.

" Hey Thomas wait up for me!"

Quickly he caught up with the red head and disappeared into the bushes.

" Somehow I expected us to be short on a few pairs of hands when we docked the boat." Christopher smiled.  
" Bunch of rambunctious kids." Eduardo smirked. " Well lets get this out of the way so we can go do some adventuring ourselves. Who knows maybe we can find a clue on the treasure."

Nathan turned to help get the ship ready when something made him stop. He squinted his eyes. He was almost sure he had seen someone in those bushes.  
He gave a shrug. It was most likely the other two trying to play a trick on him. So he returned back to his job. If he hurried then perhaps he would be able to finish his fishing.

* * *

The next morning he stood at the back of the boat throwing his hook out into the water. Unfortunately, thanks to the lack of hands, he had been unable to finish as quickly as he wanted to. But he was determined to get some unique fish from the island. So he woke up early just to do so.

Back on the shore the rest either sat relaxing in the sand or splashed in the water. He scrunched his nose at the sound of swimming. He'd fish for another hour then join the rest on the beach.

But that hour past and nothing tugged. Frustrated and disappointed, he gave one last swing and hoped for the best. A minute turned into two, then three, then fifteen. Nothing was going to come with the rest making such loud noises. He gave a sigh and began to reel in his rod.

Then he felt a tug.

Nathan was caught off guard and quickly began to recover. He pulled as hard as he could but the creature was just too strong. What in the world was on the other end of this line? A whale?

Then the fish gave one last yank and Nathan went flying off the ship. He tried to scream but his voice was far from his lips. With a splash he landed in the water. He struggled to swim back up but it only seemed to make matters worse. The line wrapped around his leg and pulled hard. His scream was muted by bubbles and he knew there was nothing the others could do to save him. Down and down he went and then his world went black.

* * *

She looked at him, confused, puzzled. She had found him washed up on the shore with a fishing line wrapped around his leg. She managed to flip him around and drag up farther on the beach so the waves couldn't get to him.

She knelt in curiosity. It wasn't that she had never seen another person before, why she lived with them, but never an outsider. Very few people managed to find their island and if they did, even fewer dared to step foot on its sandy shores.

She dipped her head and place her hear on his chest. His breathing was faint. Her eyes trailed back at him. He must have been apart of the pirate ship that docked the day before.

She tilted his head back and brought her lips to his. After a few breaths he jolted up, coughing water. She scrambled to her feet and dived for the bushes.

She watched him try to catch his breath then looked around. She couldn't trust him. Not when she was unarmed. Who knew what he was like.

Nathan drew his sickle as he looked around, only making her cower more into the trees. Where was he? How did he survive?

He glanced down at his leg where the line had been and found it gone. There was a small cut but nothing terrible. He had no doubt Christopher could take care of it when he got back to the ship. If he got back to the ship.

The sun was nearly down. He'd have to set out in the morning. For right now he'd have to make a camp for the night.

He paused then began to walk towards her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. Had he seen her? That couldn't have been it. He hadn't seen her yesterday when she wandered down to check them out. The blonde and redhead had ran right past her without a glance.

So she hid farther into the forest and crouched. He walked past her and stopped only a few paces away. She felt her heart pound. There was something about him that was exhilarating. Common sense would tell her to leave and come back when she had some sort of weapon. Instead she followed him.

She watched him gather wood and create a fire on the sand. Then he quickly gathered fruits to eat. For the night he sat next to the flames, hoping that the smoke would catch the eyes of his crew members. They'd be looking for him, he knew they would be. Little did he know he had his own guardian hiding amongst the trees. She climbed effortlessly into the branches and made herself comfortable. She tried to force herself to sleep but she just couldn't stop herself from watching. Every movement he did, every detail of him, it was all to intriguing. So she sat watching him for the night. Just to make sure nothing harmed him of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan awoke to the sound of rustling. She cursed under her breath as she caught herself from slipping. Her exhaustion nearly cost her her cover. He stood and drew his sickle, making her freeze. This was it. Something or someone had been following him for the past three days now. It was about time he settled it.

She felt her entire body go numb as she fought to get back onto the branch. Luckily she knew he'd never think to look up, only out. Which meant she'd be safe if she could stay quiet. Her eyes followed her as he passed underneath. His bandana that hid part of his auburn hair, his tall frame and powerful shoulders. She couldn't stop herself from trying to get a closer look.

The closer she caught the quicker her heart sped up. Questions raced through her mind. Who was he? What was he doing here? Where was he from? Finally she decided it was enough. No more hiding.

" I suggest you learn to look up." She called out. Nathan whirled around, ready to fight. Then he spotted her, standing calmly in the trees.

" Who are you?" He growled. She rose a brow. He watched her descend gracefully but still staying high enough so she was still out of he and his weapon's reach.

" I could ask you the same." She knelt and propped her hand in her palm. " What happened? How come you got separated from the others?"

He knew he felt someone watching him!

" You didn't answer my question." He demanded.  
" I live here." She answered simply.  
" Live here?"  
She gave a nod. " Yes. I live here. Have been since I was six."

" Somehow I think that's a lie."  
" I don't live alone. I have a small village in deeper in the forest. So what happened? Got stupid? Had too much to drink and tumbled off the ship?"  
" No."

" Can't swim?"

She watched him freeze at her words.  
" Ah, so that's it." She finally lowered herself onto the floor. Nathan studied her. Surprisingly she had fair skin, which he assumed would be tanner from the sun. Her eyes were bright and bold, a starburst of green and blue. She wore a simple white dress that looked as if it was a piece cloth she had wrapped around herself and tucked the corner in, leaving her shoulders bare and stopping at her mid thigh.

She stood slowly, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. He knew she was studying him too. Debating whether or not he was trust worthy. Her eyes drifted down to his sickle. Once he came to the conclusion she was harmless, he put it away.

" I can show you the way back to your ship."  
" I can find my way-"  
" You'll get lost in these forests. It all looks the same and it's easier than people realize. Trust me, I speak from experience."

Nathan filtered through her words and decided she was telling the truth. So he stepped forward and allowed her to lead him back.

* * *

" Ailani." She answered shortly. " My name's Ailani, but most prefer Lia since it's easier to say."

Nathan nodded to show he was listening. She was an odd character. She walked barefoot, letting the sand shift through her toes. She also trusted him. Which was something he couldn't just quite seem to understand. At least she didn't talk the entire way. That was one thing he was grateful for.

After two hour's worth of walking the Sirius ship finally came into view. She finally came to a stop and looked at him.

" Here you are. Try not to get yourself killed next time."

Nathan ignored her comment and thanked her for the help. Lia bit the inside of her tongue as she watched him begin to walk away. She just couldn't stop the question from leaving her lips.

" You're here for the treasure aren't you?" When Nathan turned around she continued on, " I don't think it exists. I've been on this island since I was child. I still have yet to find it and have nearly died in the process."

"I'm not interested with your treasure. But I'll warn our captain."

* * *

Every day Lia kept an eye on them. Both for their safety and her own selfish reasons. She made sure they never crossed paths with her village and was ready to fight what ever creature that came her way. However that didn't mean she couldn't stop them from brushing against every path. Sadly for the blond, poison ivy had taken its affect. She couldn't help but feel bad. So she rushed back home and returned with a cream her mother had used when she herself had stumbled across it. So she waited until dark.

As Lia worked her way up the side of the ship she couldn't help but feel disappointed. In the morning they were to head out to sea. Then they'd dock into town and try to pry more information from anyone and everyone.

She peered over the rim. Once she knew the deck was clear she flung her back over. With a swift move she swung her leg up and over, successfully pulling herself on board. Once she was on her feet she hung her bag over her shoulder so the strap laid across her chest. Inside was the cream, a few other items she felt they would need as well as her own knife. Just in case she needed it.

With her feet being bare her steps were completely mute as she made her way down the stairs and below deck. Perhaps she was being stupid. She could have left everything near the wheel, where they would be able to see it. But the adventurer in her craved to know more.

She made her way down towards the rooms. Feeling the anxiety of being caught close in on her, she knew if she did leave she'd be overextending her stay. So she picked a door and laid the gifts out. Then she quickly made it back on deck.

Just as her leg was over the side of the ship a hand clamped on her mouth and a knife was at her throat. She had been caught.


	3. Chapter 3

" What's this? Looks like someone has beat us to it."  
Lia shivered at the sound of his voice. This wasn't what she expected the crew to be like. But then again what was it she expected?

The man pulled her back onto the ship, making her stumble. Lia wanted to reach for her knife but she didn't dare stop pulling down on his arm. If she did she was sure his knife would pierce through her skin.

" Captain Allan are you sure this is fair?"

Lia looked at the woman as she crossed her arms. Captain Allan? Who was he?

" There are no rules in being a pirate Fuzzy." The man answered. Then he turned and looked up at her. With each step the regret grew more and more on her shoulders. She should have just stayed home.

" You aren't one of the Sirius. Who are you?"  
She glared. Then Allan finally motioned for the man to lift his hand from her mouth.

" You don't look like a pirate."  
" I'm not." She kept her answers as blunt as she could.

" Ah so then you're a native. I was beginning to wonder if anyone lived on this place. So where's the treasure?'

" I don't know."  
He smirked. " I suggest you be honest with me my dear. It's not wise to lie to a man like me."

She wanted to kick him right in the face.  
" I'm not. No one has been able to find it."

He snatched her chin up and forced her to look at him. Lia kept her eyes even with his. She refused to let him better her.

" Continue on with the plan, I'll take care of her."

" I'm afraid that won't be happening. Leave her be."

Everyone's head snapped around. There Morgan stood with his crew.  
" During the night Allan? Couldn't you have waited until I got my sleep?" He sighed. Allan growled, forgetting all about Lia. Quickly his men charged at them with all their might. Lia stumbled as she was let go. She should have ran but she just couldn't turn her back on someone who had helped her.

So she unsheathed her knife and readied to fight. She tried to block the moves of the first man who attacked her. She was fast enough, but not strong enough. Soon she found herself against a pillar, lost and unsure of what to do. He swung down at her and she quickly dodged. By the time she looked back she found Nathan standing in front of her. With a flick of a wrist the blade skimmed by the pirate's chest. It was clear that they were much stronger than she had thought.

" They are fleeing to the other side of the island. We shouldn't waste too much time here before they try again." Morgan started as they watched the pirates run across the beach in retreat. Then all heads turned to her.

" Now to deal with you."  
Lia tried to hide her nerves as the captain stepped up to her. " Now, time to settle our price for helping you."

* * *

" Russell I said sit still!" Lia demanded. Russell felt a shiver ripple through his spine.

" It's cold!"  
" You're a pirate who fights without question and goes wandering into a forest blindly and yet you can't sit still because it's cold!"

Nathan let a small smile crack. The rest of the crew had gathered to watch the bickering. There Russell sat without a shirt on, showing the red bumps that had formed on his skin, and Lia next to him fighting to hold him down so she could put it on.

" I'll just let it go away on its own!"

" Stop being a damn priss and let me do it!"

It had only been a few days since she had been on the ship. After saving her from the Rika, Morgan decided it was only fair for her to sail with them to help find the treasure of her island. It seems that she made herself quite at home with the men. They had quickly accepted her with her sweetness ( sometimes her feistiness, like at the moment) and her adorable curiosity.

Nathan watched her sigh in frustration. It was clear that Russell wasn't going to give up his fight. So she scooped up some cream in her fingers and brought it an inch from her lips, breathing on it.

" What are you doing?" He asked as he eyed her.  
" I'm warming it up so that way you will shut up and let me do it."  
" I said I was plenty fine with leaving it as it is!"  
" Yea then you'll go on complaining about how itchy it is. Maybe next time you'll learn not to walk into plants you don't know." She spoke as she grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it into his back. " Better?"

He grumbled a yes under her breath. She wore a victorious smile and then continued on.

The first night on board she was very closed off. She wasn't sure who to trust or what the Sirius's intentions are not to mention fighting to get her sea legs. When it came to choosing a room she had picked Nathan due to their brief history. He supposed it would be better than her sharing a room with Eduardo or Morgan. They'd most likely try to make a move on her. But he wasn't exactly excited about it either. If only she had picked Thomas or Christopher instead.

Ever since she stuck to his side. Almost like a puppy but she knew to keep her distance, especially in the kitchen. But at the same time she was more daring. He'd often catch her walking along the edge of the boat or climbing up to the nest. It was almost like she was a monkey, always climbing on everything.

That afternoon, after dealing with Russell, she took her normal place. Nathan used to get angered by her starring at him as he worked. In fact he used to be angered by her just being in the kitchen in general. But something told him that he might as well get use to it.

" What is this called?" She asked as she watched him fillet a fish. He peered up at her through the bangs that settled in front of his eyes.  
" It's catfish."  
" I know that. But I mean what dish are you making with it?" She asked as she stepped closer. " Back on the island we didn't eat very spectacular things unless it was for a special occasion like a marriage, birthday or something along those lines."

" You would have weddings?" He asked. He couldn't stop himself from glancing down at her finger. No ring.

" Like I said, they were very few in between. There are a bunch of different families, so normally the daughters and sons of each family marry when they get old enough."  
" I see." He continued on with cutting the fish into pieces. " It's just a simple recipe."

" I want to help."

" I don't want you to get in my way."

Lia frowned. " I'm not going to get in your way."

" You sure are persistent aren't you?"

" You have to be when you're the only female my age. The rest are kids or older women so it's the only way anyone will listen to you." She gave a small smile with her comment.

He finally caved in.

" Here slice these lemons."  
She nodded and happily began to work. At least she wasn't pestering him any more.

Nathan heard her hum a tune as she worked with her knife. He couldn't help be curious about her. He couldn't help but wonder what her life was like. In a sense he could understand. He had his fair share of living on his own. He had lived in the forest, the city, but never on an island. What type of food would they cook? He had assumed that what he had been preparing for dinner was a normal dish but it been completely new to Lia's eyes. Though he didn't show it, he had just as many questions to ask as the rest of the men.

" I brought up the liquor Nathan." Thomas spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

" Just put it by the door."

Thomas nodded then stopped to look at Lia on the way out. " Wow Miss Lia, you're amazing at that!"

Nathan pulled his eyes away from his fish. Her slices were perfect. All thin, all consistent. Not what he was expecting at all.

" Thanks Thomas. Back at home I always helped with cooking so I've gotten better at my cutting."

Maybe she wouldn't get in his way after all.

" What did you cook there Miss Lia?"

" Hm well a lot of it was different than what you eat. I'm still trying to adjust my palate to get use to all the spices that are available for you to use." She started back on cutting her lemon." We generally cooked in a bulk. Normally fishing or gathering fruits and if we were lucky, we'd catch a boar. But it wasn't nearly as flavorful as the food Nathan cooks."  
She gave him a smile. Nathan had caught her do it out of the corner of his eye but pretended to be too focused to hear.

" I hope we can go back and visit your village one time."

" If we do I'll make sure you try the fresh coconut. Oh, and my mother's soup. She lets the meat in water simmer over the fire and makes a broth out of it. Then she adds what ever vegetables we have grown and it's so amazing. It's perfect for an upset stomach as well."

" It sounds amazing Miss Lia."

She looked at him smile. At first she had mistaken him for being sarcastic then she realized he had genuinely meant it. The thought of it made her heart warm.

" If you two are done chatting then I suggest you either get cutting or get moving." Nathan snapped. Lia gave a small roll over her eyes then returned to her job, not noticing she had stopped during her description of her mother's cooking. The thought of it alone made her mouth water.

Just before Thomas walked out he paused next to her. Nathan eyed him as he leaned in close to her with his lips close to her ear.

" He may seem mean or may not talk much but his care for his crew runs deeper than anything."

Lia said nothing with a small smirk on her lips. Nathan's grip tightened on the knife, wondering just what they were talking about. Then Thomas turned and left without giving him a chance to ask. Lia had returned to her humming as if nothing had ever happened. Instead of fussing over it he tried to push it aside and moved on to chopping up his tomatoes.


	4. Chapter 4

Lia felt her legs weaken under her with her steps. Eduardo had changed their course due to a storm, making them go around it instead of through it, but it didn't stop the waves from getting rougher. For the Sirius it was only a settle change but for her it made her stomach churn. She had been helping Thomas hang the sheets when the feeling hit. The red head had brought her to see the Doc and was told to relax and take it easy. As she took her last step down the stairs she couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty. She had been so excited to talking with Thomas too.

Then she felt her stomach flip and her hand shot to her mouth. Then again, maybe the chit chat could wait.

She opened Nathan's door and stumbled in. As soon as she was next to the bed her legs gave out. She had been hoping that laying down would help when in reality it did nothing.

Above deck Nathan was busy doing what he had been assigned to do when he noticed that something was missing. More like someone.

" She's got a bad case of seasickness." Christopher explained as he walked up. " I told her to lay down. Poor kid, just when she thought she had gotten her sea legs."

" It's good Eduardo was able to steer us around the storm then." He answered as he eyed the black clouds off in the distance.

" You should check up on her. She seems more comfortable with you anyways."

He was going to argue when he realized it would be a waste of his breath. More comfortable? Yea right. She just assumed that because she had known him for a few more hours than the rest that it would be easier for her.

She peered up as the door opened. Nathan stepped in silently, closing the door behind him. She parted her lips but quickly shut them in fear she'd get sick if she were to say anything.  
" Doc said you got sea sick."

" Yea, I guess I wasn't use to the sea as much as I had thought." She tried to be light hearted about it but her disappointment in herself was clear. " I know I should be out there helping."  
" You'd just get in the way." He stepped forward and held out his hand. " We've all been in your position. So it's just best to get some fresh air when you think you can walk well."

" What is this?" She asked as she slowly sat up and took whatever was that was in his hand.

" Ginger. It helps calm the stomach."

She brought it up to her nose and scrunched her face in disgust. Nathan had to admit, it was an amusing look.

" Is it like Erea berries?"

" Erea berries?"  
She drew her knees to her chest and nibbled at the ginger. Then she rapidly shook her head as the taste settled.  
" I don't know if I ginger before I moved to the island but I'm glad it didn't follow me."

" You can eat it or suffer through the sickness."  
That was the last thing she wanted to do. So she held her breath and ate the entire piece he had given her. She would definitely have to show him the foods of her home. The next person who got sea sickness would thank her.  
" We will dock tomorrow. So try to rest as much as you can, and try not to worry too much about helping."  
" Is that affection I hear?" She teased. Nathan growled and the corner of his lips turned down.

" Don't get use to it. Just what are you grinning about?"  
She gave a shrug. " Just thinking about what Thomas told me."  
" If you're not going to tell me what he said then don't bring it up!"  
And with that he left. Lia laughed to herself. She was actually able to laugh without feeling sick to her stomach. So after a while of resting she decided to push herself. When she made her way to the deck she glanced up at the crow's nest. He did say to get fresh air. Plus it'll be like being in the trees back on her home island. She checked to make sure no one was focused on her then began her climb. To other the height may have terrified them. The would have had a fear of falling into the water even. But she had been a good swimmer, always going out to adventure the reefs. She had no worries. This, this was her home.

" What in the world is that girl doing!" Eduardo cried. Nathan turned his head up to the crow's nest. There she stood. Her eyes were closed with her shoulders relaxed as she leaned on the rim.

Morgan let out a laugh. " She's a unique thing isn't she? I love it!"

In her mind she imagined herself somewhere. Somewhere different from home. It was thick with rain forests, the animals lively and beaches bright. It made her soul happy. She opened her eyes after hearing Morgan call out to her. She peered down at the men and gave a wave. Nathan gave a small shake of his head. Why did he have to get stuck with such a handful? But somehow he just couldn't get angry over it.

* * *

" Why do I have to go with her?" Nathan sighed as he stood with his arms crossed.  
" Because she can't go around town with no shoes on."  
" Not to mention she'd get snatched up in a heart beat." Christopher added. " She's too exotic for her own good. You've got to protect her."

Lia felt herself blush at the comment. Exotic? Was she really exotic?

She looked up and was able to truly get a good look of the pier. Her heart pounded with excitement. There was so many people, all of different ethnicities and cultures. There were trinkets to begging to be bought, foreign food for her to try and lovely music to dance to.

" You're lucky. I wanted to escort her myself." Eduardo smirked.  
" Same! I wanted to show Miss Lia everything her heart desired."

She darted past them to the end of the pier where the wood changed to cobble stone. She let her toe touch the stone only to pull it back from pain. How unfair it was. It was all so close yet so far, the only thing stopping her was her not wanting to burn her feet.

" Oh wow! This is all amazing." She gasped. It was as if she were a child just given the biggest treat they could afford. Her eyes were lit up with excitement and her blood raced to get her moving.  
" Aye, I agree with you." Morgan nodded. " Well I guess we all get to escort her!"

" But captain what about getting the information?" Russell asked.

" We can do that tomorrow. Now how about we let Lia have all the attention today? No one would dare to mess with her with all of us being with her."

Nathan rolled his eyes. What happened to it being his job?

" Oh I can't wait to see Miss Lia's face when she gets to see everything!" Thomas cheered as he ran to catch up with her. The rest of the men walked onto to streets with Thomas going on where they should take her first. Nathan stopped mid step, noticing her voice was missing. When he looked back he saw her starring down at her feet. Then it clicked.

Out of the corner of his eye Eduardo saw Nathan turn back. He quickly hit Russell on the shoulder, then motioned back to Nathan. Then the others followed suit.

" Can you walk?" Nathan asked as he walked up to her. She gave a shake of her head.  
" It's too hot. Even hotter than sand." She frowned. Nathan bit the inside of his lip then decided on it. He face his back to her and lowered down.

" What are you-"  
" Get on."

" I can't do that Nathan." She insisted.  
" How much longer are you going to keep me waiting?"

Lia hesitated then hooked her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her bare legs and he stood. Lia let out a playful scream which was followed by laughter.

" No one has done this for me since I was a kid." She giggled as she held on tighter to him. Some of the men gave him a shocked look, others gave him a grin. He didn't have time to sit here and have them gawk at him.

" Lets get going."

It was only three simple words but they listened to them. Meanwhile Lia pulled herself closer to him and looked every where excitedly. It was amazing to remember how the simple things make the biggest difference on people.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan stood starring blankly at the roof of the clothing store. Though she was excited to adventure the best thing to get her were shoes and more appropriate clothes. If she walked around in her normal clothes even more people would be drawn to her, which meant even more people would be wanting to snatch her up and sell her. Yes, shopping for clothes it would be.

He heard her push the curtain back as she stepped out. They could finally move on!  
" Oh wow Miss Lia you look beautiful!" Thomas gasped. Lia smiled and gave a small spin.  
" You really think so?"  
Oh she most certainly did. The women who helped her had done an amazing job. Her skirt was simple squares of different fabrics sewn together, the colors varying from blues, yellows, browns, greens even a few oranges. A deep blue scarf was tied around her waist, her blouse was a white and her corset a grey with details. The colors were beautiful on her, bringing out her tropical spirit.

" And look, shoes!" She teased as she lifted the hem of her skirt and showed her shoes. Nathan noticed more men stopping to look at her. Perhaps he should have just left her in her island clothes.

" Where would you like to go first Lia?" Christopher asked. There were too many things to choose! So she decided to let the men decide. With Nathan in a daze, he wasn't moving fast enough for her liking. So she reached back and pulled him to follow along with her hand. But the thing was, she didn't let go. As she looked around, weaving her way in and out of shops, her hand stayed laced with his. Yet he just didn't have the heart to pull away. She was too happy.

" Oh look at how beautiful this is Nathan." She spoke as she peered down at a necklace. " I've never seen such a beautiful piece of sea glass before."

" You normally have to go out on the islands to find it." The owner spoke as she stepped up.

" It looks oddly familiar." Lia continued as she picked it up, finally letting Nathan's hand go.  
" You must be familiar with the tale of the Caribbean Treasure."

" I am. I've tried looking for it myself but instead I found nothing."  
" I would hope you're familiar with it. After all its about you home land."  
Nathan and Lia held their breaths.

" How did you know?" She asked, intrigued. The old woman flashed her a proud smile.  
" It's in the way you speak, the way you act. It's not obvious except to the tropic's own natives."  
" You lived in the tropics? Where?"

" It wasn't me. It was my husband. He never mentioned the name of where he came from. If only I could make sense of that blasted riddle. "  
" Riddle? What riddle?" Nathan asked as he stepped in. She peered up to him, her eyes smiling.

" How about you two come to the bar tonight and we can talk?"  
Nathan and Lia looked at each other. Then Nathan agreed and Lia sat the necklace down before leaving. Tonight it was then.

* * *

They both walked quietly down the street. Not either of them said a word. Almost like when Lia had shown Nathan back to his ship. There was really no need discussion. They were perfectly comfortable how they were.

When they walked into the bar Lia was met with loud noises and drunk men. It wasn't that they scared her, the men on her island had gotten drunk before, but it was just suffocating.

" Stay close to me."  
Nathan didn't need to ask her twice. Her hand went to her bag where the trinkets she had gotten as well as her knife laid. Something told her this was what the crew was worried about.

Her arm linked into his and he lead her through the ruckus. There the older woman sat happily to herself. When they sat down at the booth Nathan rested his arm on the back of the booth, behind Lia, and the woman ordered them drinks. Rum for Nathan and simple water for Lia.

" It's been so long since I've seen someone from the tropics. Is it still just as beautiful?" She asked as she took Lia's hands. Lia gave a nod.

" Still just as breath taking." She reassured.

A look of relief swept across the owner's face. " Good. Good."

Every sense the woman pointed out how different Lia was compared to the others he couldn't help but try to find the details. It was true. There was an accent, although it was very small. Not anything you'd hear unless you listened for it. And the way she carried herself was different too. He wasn't sure how, but it was there.

When Nathan's drink was sat down in front of him Lia couldn't help but study it. The alcohol they had there was much different. The things they were made it from were the opposite of the alcohol that was made on the island. He scooted his mug closer to her, urging her to try it. She skeptically raised it up and took a small sip. The owner chuckled as Lia's face scrunched up again. Just like how it did when she tried the ginger.

" You people have awfully disgusting things here." She coughed as she reached to take a gulp of water.

" Ah she has the tongue of someone from the tropics too. My husband was never a fan of the food here when he traveled over. He stuck to cooking his own meals, brewing his own drinks."

Nathan looked down at her as she gave a final 'yuck'. Everything must have been so foreign to her. Even the food. With all the fruits she was use to a much more tart type of taste.  
" I prefer mango jelly or lemon and guava whip." Her mouth watered at the thought of it.  
" Ah yes, that was one of his favorites. Now, about the riddle."

The owner handed them a paper across the table. With his arm still protectively behind her, Nathan let Lia read it. Her brows furred in confusion.

" This doesn't make any sense." She frowned.  
" Now you understand my problem. Please, keep it. If you can use it to find the treasure yourselves then do it. I know it'll be in the right hands."

Lia glanced up at Nathan. He seen a sparkle in her eyes that made him freeze. What was this?

Once they finished their drinks they decided it was time to head back to the ship. It took all they had to convince Morgan to stay at the ship and not get involved. They shouldn't push their time.

But as they walked down the street Nathan felt eyes bore in on him. Lia paused and looked around. She felt it too. Then, before they knew it, they had jumped out and surrounded them.


	6. Chapter 6

There was so many. At least five, all of them circling them both. Nathan knew it would happen eventually. It was bound to.

" How about you give the pretty thing over to us and we will let you go?"

Nathan scowled and grabbed his sickle.  
" You would just sell her."  
" Maybe or we may keep her to ourselves. After all we have never seen anyone like her."

" Not going to happen."

Though Lia was calm on the outside Nathan could feel her trembling as she stood back to back with him. This was different than a tiger or a snake. These were humans. Living, breathing humans.

Lia saw them take one step and Nathan already flung his sickle out. They didn't stand a chance against him. It was as if she was scared for nothing.

" Come on, lets go before they bring friends." He rushed as he grabbed her wrist and ran down to the ship. When they made it to the safety of the deck she took a moment to hunch over and catch her breath. Though it seemed easy for Nathan to fight them off she knew that he wouldn't always be there to fight her battles.

The entire time they went to the room and got ready for bed she was quite. It was clear she was going to be on this ship for a while. She needed to learn to protect herself.  
" Nathan," She reached out and grabbed his bare arm. He paused, looking down at her. " Teach me."  
" Teach you what?" He asked as he turned and faced her completely.

" Teach me how to fight. It's different out here and it's clear I'm not going home soon. It's only reasonable I learn right?"

He reached up and patted the top of her head. She was absolutely right.  
" We start in the morning."

* * *

She stood, swallowed in a pair of Thomas's shirt and trousers. He was the closest one to her size and even they were still big on her.

It was still early. The town was still fast asleep. But here she stood, taking lessons from Nathan. When she had brought it up the night before he had relieved, excited even. She wouldn't be able to take down a group of men single handed but she would be able to have a chance to. And quite frankly, it took stress off his shoulders to know that.

To his surprise she was a quick learner. It only took her a few times until she understood it. She was strong due to all the tree climbing and her stamina was high as well. Once he taught her enough she'd be just as good as the Sirius.

" You have to keep you stance strong." He came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her, " Keep your grip like this on your knife."

Lia felt her heart go crazy. Fluttering one moment and skipping a beat the next. His hand closed around her and she felt claustrophobic, his heat drowning her entirely. Then she suddenly remembered how soft his lips were from when she first found him on the beach. She just couldn't focus.

" Sorry, I'm just a little tired." She lied.

" Go and get some sleep before the rest wake up. I can't have you lagging behind."  
" But I want to learn." She pushed as he walked around.

" We will wake up and do it every morning until you get it. Now go get some sleep."

Lia felt happiness flood through her. She was going to do it. Really do it. She was going to learn and Nathan was going to teach her.

* * *

Morgan scratched his head as he tried to think. There on his desk the riddle laid. Everyone had their chance to figure out but no ideas came to mind. Lia reached out and took the paper, looking at it another time.

 _My Guardians have the key. At night they will come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. But don't be fooled by the others, only the original is the one you're looking for_

 _What I lay over, it dances and skips, it's read in the eyes but it cheats with the hips. If it meets its match its easily caught but it's worthing nothing if it's bought._

 _But I'm not the treasure myself but you need me to find it. The treasure, it must stay under the man who made it, but when he dies it'll be as powerful as he._

" So to find the treasure we have to find what this is." She started. " I thought we would have a lead when in reality we are just back where we started."

" Eduardo set a route back the tropics. I'll go out and see if I can find some more information." Morgan ordered. Eduardo nodded and began to fulfill his orders.  
" Until then lets take it one passage at a time. If any ideas come to your head write them down. We will discuss them later."

Nathan retired back to the kitchen, cooking for that night's dinner. Meanwhile Lia paced around behind him. He tried to push it out of his mind but it was just too distracting.  
" Can you stop? You're making me nervous."

" Sorry. I do that when I'm trying to think." She admitted with a dorky smile. She needed to go somewhere open and fresh. She needed to go to the crow's nest. She suddenly turned, announcing she'd be back, and left Nathan alone. He stood, confused. What in the world was going on? He finished his chopping and wiped his hands before going after her.

When he walked out on the deck he checked the first place he knew she'd be. The crow's nest.

He climbed up and peered in. There she sat looking up at the sky.

" One of these days you're going to kill yourself climbing up here." He spoke as he swung his leg over. She peered up at him as he sat down next to her. No one from down below would be able to see them, they were completely covered.

" It reminds me of home." She explained as she returned looking above him.

" You miss your island don't you?"

" Of course. But-" She paused.

" But what?"

" I'm really enjoying sailing with you."

Nathan froze. He could feel her eyes on him as she glanced over at him but he didn't dare to look at her. There was a moment of silence when she broke it again.

" Nathan? What is it like? You're home."

" I can't really remember much of it." He lied.

" Do you remember what you're childhood was like?" She asked as she looked at him again. Nathan swallowed and looked at her in return. Could he really tell her?  
" I was a trouble maker." He spoke, choosing his words carefully. Her eyes made him choke on his words. He wasn't lying to her.

She gave a laugh making him groan in frustration.

" You're so cute when you blush."  
" C-cute!"

"Mmhmm. Cute." She nodded.

" I am not cute." He growled as he snapped his head away. Lia didn't think much of it. Her eyes searched the sky, landing on the first star of the evening.

" You should trust us." She started abruptly. " The crew and I."  
Nathan went to question what she meant when she gasped.  
" Nathan that's it!" She hurried to her knees and pointed to sky. " It's the first star! That's the answer to the the beginning of the riddle! And look what it's over."

His eyes fell from the star down onto a small black mound on the sea.

" If we manage to get there and wait till night falls maybe we can get a lead." He encouraged. Lia was so ecstatic that she collided into Nathan, wrapping her arms around him. It had been so unexpected that he tumbled back, her falling on top.

" Oh Nathan we will be able to find it! We will be able to find the treasure of my island!"  
While she cheered Nathan felt his blood rush. Did she not realize the situation? She pulled back and looked down at him. Her words began to slow down.  
" We'll be able to . . ." Her words fell short. Nathan felt himself breathing harder than normal. He had been close to her before but now was different. He was aware of every single detail of her. Her warmth, the feeling of her skirt brushing his leg, her hair grazing his cheek. It was suffocating him.

He heard her mumble an 'oh my' to herself. He pushed himself up to his elbows, make her jump back slightly. He eyes traced her lips. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.  
" We should get going before others wonder where we went." He spoke. She nodded and stood up, extending a hand. She helped heave him to his feet then turned and gave a quick stretch.

" We are almost there." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Her island was with in view as they sailed. After last night's discovery Lia found herself ecstatic. She couldn't wait to go exploring, which is why she changed back into her island dress. The dress and shoes that had been bought for her back at the pier were just too nice for her to chance to ruin.

She finished helping Thomas with the chores, the sun beaming down on her. Her bones ached in pain. After that morning's lesson as well as the past lessons she found herself barely able to function. But she had to push through. She was so close.

" Ah thank you Miss Lia-"  
" Drop to the deck!"

Thomas pushed his hand into her back and they both dropped to the floor. Lia didn't have time to question before a cannon ball went flying over head.  
" It's the Rika!"

Hooks clamped onto the sides of the ship and men began to fling over. Lia ran for her knife and readied to fight. She knew exactly what they wanted and they weren't getting it.

Lia felt pride burst through her as she was able to take on the first man that came towards her. Though it wasn't flawless, it started to become second nature to her. She gave a push and the pirate stumbled off and overboard. One snatched her up from behind but he was quickly ripped off. When she swung around she saw Nathan fighting Allan with all his might. She cried out and tried to pry Allan off but she just couldn't. He was too strong.

Nathan was doing well until he took a hit in the temple. His vision blurred and he stumbled, allowing Allan to make his move. Lia's heart stopped as she saw him tumble into the sea. Her mind flashed to when she had first met him.

He couldn't swim.

She heard the crew cry out for her but it she couldn't hear him. Without a second guess she jumped into the sea below.

The water swallowed her whole as she swam down, trying to keep Nathan in view. Down and down he went, farther and father from her reach. Lia pushed herself to swim faster. She stretched her fingertips as far as she could get them and wrapped them around his wrist. The momentum of him kept pulling her down but at least she was able to keep hold of him.

The feeling of rock under her feet gave her hope to push through. She gathered her energy and pushed off, propelling through the water and to the surface. She gasped roughly for air then quickly turned her attention to Nathan. She called out to him, gently smacking the side of his face. The crew called out to her and she looked back, only to be met with a wave.

Everything was muted and her breath was taken from her. Just as it washed over she was barely able to finish taking a breath before she was hit again. Only this time taking a mouthful of salt water.  
Lia tried to hang on. She had to hang on for Nathan, for her, for them. But as the final wave hit her she put what strength she had left into holding Nathan and her world went black.

* * *

When Lia woke up she relieved to feel the sand shift under hr fingers. She instantly shot up and looked around for Nathan, happy to find him laying next to her. She sighed and flipped him over. He was alive and well. Just soaked.

When she looked around she took notice how there was still daylight but only a few precious hours of it. She had no idea where they were either. The forest all looked the same. She had gotten lost in the when she was younger and she was lost in them now.

If she hurried then she could gather supplies to make a base before he woke up. But just in case, she wrote him a note in the sand. Then set out to find wood.

She had used what was left of the day light to gather supplies. By the time the sun had began to set she had made a fire and a small tent to shelter them from winds and coolness at night.

Her body screamed as she dragged Nathan up an into her tent. But she sucked it up and pushed it past her. She could only hope that Russell would be able to see the light and smoke from her fire.

Lia pushed her hair from her face and looked down at him. She could only hope that he would wake soon.

When she made sure he was safe under the temporary housing she walked down to the shore line. Quickly she removed her dress and dove into the ocean. Though it was salt water, it was water. And that meant it would be the second to best thing to strip the dirt and sweat off of her skin.

She popped her head above the water and watched the sun set behind the horizon. Then she laid onto her back and gracefully swam around, enjoying her time.

Meanwhile Nathan groaned as he opened his eyes. All he saw was the green of the leaves and brown of the branches that made shelter. Confused, he sat up and looked around. What happened? Where was he?

He crawled out of the tent and stood. Out in the ocean there was a figure. Slowly he stepped forward. He hadn't recognized it at first. She ran her hand through her hair and pushed it back. Then she looked over at him. Now he recognized her.

Lia let out a scream and immediately dunked herself shoulder deep into the water. Nathan's cheek flamed red as he turned around. Beside him her dress laid. He couldn't have woken up five minutes later?

" I-i'm not looking." He called as he covered his eyes with his hands. He cursed at himself for not being able to hide his stutter.

He felt his cheeks grow even hotter (if it was possible) as he heard her get out of the water. She wrapped her dress with haste and embarrassment. He had to have woken up now of all times!  
" You're fine." She mumbled as she rang her hair out. Even though she gave him the ok Nathan still couldn't find himself to look at her.

" What happened?" He asked as he kept his eyes locked on the fire.

" You got thrown over board saving me. I managed to get to you but the waves knocked me out. Then when I woke up we were here. I have no idea where this is but I had to make the most of my daylight." She explained as she sat on a log that was by her fire. " You really had me worried there."

" I could say the same to you." He replied as he sat down next to her.

" You were worried about me?"

" What if I was?"

Lia smiled. " Nothing. You can go rinse off if you want. I found some fruit for us to eat until we can find something else in the morning."

Nathan nodded, watching her stand. The fire, the tent, the food. Maybe they understood each other more than he had first thought.

* * *

Nathan walked up to the beach, drying his hair with his shirt. Inside the tent Lia waited for him to finish, trying to fight off the coldness. Before stepping inside he picked up another piece of wood and fed it to the fire. Maybe they would be able to feel the heat from inside.

He pulled back the small flap she had made from leaves and saw her sitting quietly.  
" I just finished getting them ready. Here, have some." She insisted. Nathan let the flap fall and too his seat next to her. He plucked the mango from her hand and ate it. It was the same mango he had bought at the markets but for some reason it just tasted different. It was much more tasteful.  
" There's plenty more where that came from. So eat as much as you want. I think I'll go to sleep."  
" You don't want to eat?"  
She gave a small shake of her head. " No. Drinking all that sea water still has my stomach hurting."  
" What were those berries you mentioned before?"  
Lia laid down and pulled her legs close to her chest.  
" Erea berries?"  
" Yea, those. What do they look like?"  
" Almost like black berries. They grow in bundles."  
Nathan nodded. He'd have to remember that.

Then he suddenly heard the soft noise of teeth clattering. He looked down at her and saw her shoulders shake violently from a chill. He pushed his hunger aside and laid down facing her.  
" You're shivering." he stated. She looked at him through the dark, the dim light of the fire only illuminating everything very softly.  
Lia felt an arm wrap around her. Her face was burrowed into his bare chest and she shivered even more. This time not from the cold.  
" What are you doing?" She stuttered.  
" It's the best way to keep someone warm. So we are doing each other a favor."

Lia couldn't argue with him. He was amazingly warm. She couldn't stop herself from nuzzling in closer. Nathan was taken back but held her closer.

" Nathan?"

He looked down at her to show her was listening. She reached up and pressed her lips onto his cheek before settling back down.

" Thank you." And with that she was asleep.

* * *

 _I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write! Please let me know what you think ^.^_


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan heard the sound of soft chirping of birds. He stirred slightly but didn't let it bother him. He turned and laid on his back, stretching his arm out. His fingers searched to find Lia. When he couldn't find her he opened his eyes. She was gone.

" Wake up lazy butt! Time to start our lesson!"

Nathan furred his brows in confusion. What lesson?

He crawled his way out of the tent and stood only to find her standing in the water. She motioned him to walk down to the shore.

" I don't remember talking about a lesson." He spoke as he reluctantly walked until the water washed around his feet.

" I decided it this morning. Since you've taken time out of your mornings to teach me to protect myself I decided it was only fair that I taught you something in return." She explained with a sly smile. Nathan took a step back. He didn't like the sound of that. Not at all.

" Just what are you going to teach me?" He asked wearily. Her grin widened even more. Then she reached out and snatched his hands, pulling him deeper into the water. Thank goodness he still had his shoes and shirt in the tent from the night before otherwise they would have been soaked.

" Lia, I'm fine without this lesson." he pushed as the water swallowed his hips.

" Are you scared?" She asked. He spat and crossed his arms.  
" I'm not scared."

He felt her gently take his hands into hers and unfold his arms. In surprise, he looked at her with his eyes wide.

" Trust me Nathan like how I trusted you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Her voice was soft and calming. It was hard not to listen to her words.

Trust huh?

" Fine. What do I do first?"  
Lia's face lit up in happiness. Whether he'd regret it or not he didn't know. But the idea of trusting someone sounded nice to him.

* * *

" How do you feel?"

" I feel stupid." He grunted as he floated on his back.  
" Just like you told me, everyone has been in your position. Besides," She rose her hands above the water. " You're doing it yourself. Now just kick."  
Nathan did as he was instructed and to his shock he began to move. It came naturally to him. He flipped onto his chest and let his body do what it wanted to do. Lia cheered him on with her chest swelling with pride. Then she quickly joined him out farther in the ocean.

" I knew you could do it." She reassured as the faced each other. Nathan let a smile slip.

" Yea I guess I can."  
Lia let her smile fall for a second but then it returned as she reached out and pinched his cheek. " You should smile more. It makes you look even more handsome."

He snatched her wrist and pulled it away, making her laugh. He couldn't stop himself from smirking again. She really wasn't as bad as he took her out to be.  
Lia felt electricity shoot through her as her leg brushed against his. The motion silenced them both. Lia slipped her wrist from his hand and turned her head so she was looking out over the water.

" You think they are ok?"

" More than likely. With Russell's eagle eyes they should hopefully find us with in a few days. We are stuck on an island, all they have to do is circle around until they see us."  
" And until then?"  
" Until then we stay alive and try to find the treasure."

* * *

" Lia where are you taking me?" Nathan asked as he pulled himself up through the tree, fighting to push the leaves and vegetation. With nothing else to do she decided to go exploring and hopefully get a sense of where she was at. Lia peeked out over the tree tops. She glanced back down at him and saw him glare at him as he paused to compose himself.

" No need to get frustrated." She teased as she lowered herself down until she was only a branch above him. " I'm in my territory, I'm use to this. You're ship is yours. It's normal to not be use to it."

He looked at her hand as she held it out. He store at if for a minute then allowed her to help him up, guiding him through the tree.

" Look, I can see the Sirius." She spoke as she pointed out to the sea. Once Nathan was stable he glanced out. She was right. The Sirius was docked on the beach with what looked like a small amount of damage. It would only take them a few days and little materials to fix. And the Rika? Gone. When would they learn?

" It'll take them a few days to circle the island. And my home is . . . " Her eyes searched the island then pointed to a small rise in the tree top. " There. And my favorite swimming whole is there. You want to go?"

" Where did this come-"  
" Come on Nathan, look at the situation we are in. The ship isn't able to sail and the people from my village are bound to find them and take them in until it gets fixed. It'll take a handful of days to walk there, we might as well make the best of it. You've shown me your home, let me show you mine."

Her eyes were practically begging him. If she thought she had softened him up well then . . . she was right.  
" Fine. Just don't get us killed."  
" I won't. In fact, I think I'll make it the best time in your life. "

* * *

With only a few short hours Nathan had seen so many new things he never thought he'd see. Toucans, wild parrots, snakes, breathtaking plants. It was all hypnotizing. Lia had taught him how to make a bag out of the materials around him so he could hold the fruits he had collected along the way. Fresh mangos, dragonfruit, passionfruit, everything. It was a chief's paradise.

" Hey Nathan? Remember what you asked me about my childhood?" Lia asked as she stopped, looking at some near by flowers. " I lied. There was one thing I do remember."

Nathan stiffened. He had lied to.

" What is it?"

Her fingers ran along a petal. " I remember I felt like I didn't fit in. My parents said that it was my home. You know, back there. But I knew they were wrong. Something told me that this was my home."

Somehow Nathan thought the same as her. She was different. Her cheek bones were higher, her lips full and curvy. He had never seen anyone with quite her features before.

" I hadn't been honest with you either."

She turned and looked at him. " I already know." When he gave her a puzzled look she continued on. " I know you were a bandit Nathan."

" How?" He couldn't stop himself from showing his shock.

" When I lived back there I remember a young boy always getting his hands on something. Of course I was only there for a few years before I came out here so I had forgotten about him. Then I saw a wanted poster of you at the port and it all clicked in my head."

" So why didn't you say anything?"

" I wanted to hear it come from your lips. I wanted you to trust me."  
" Why do you want me to trust you so much?"

" You can't rely on yourself for everything. That means trust the crew too. So, how about we continue through with our journey? It shouldn't be much longer."  
She didn't give him a chance to reply before continuing on with her walk. He tried to call out to her but she simple sang a tune to herself, purposely ignoring him. He gave a huff and tried to catch up. Then she abruptly stopped.  
" Here it is!"

Nathan opened his mouth when he looked down. He could understand why this was her favorite. The beauty about it was breath taking. The water crystal clear, vines hanging flawless from trees. Every time he thought this place couldn't get more beautiful he was proven wrong.

" Hey! What are you doing?"

He watched unwrap a rope from the tree then gave it a pull to make sure it was still securely tied.

" Having fun!"

She let out a scream as she ran and jumped off. Nathan watched her smile light up her face as she swung. Then she let go and fly into the water below with a splash. Nathan peered down and watched her head pop up from the water. Just as they dried off they get wet again.

" Come on Nathan!"

He gave a shake of his head and reached out for the rope as it swung back. What in the world was he doing?  
" We need to keep walking."  
" We'll get hot if we don't pause to savior the water."

That was such bullshit.

Suddenly she began to taunt him. Calling him chicken and bawking at him. He frowned. Though it was childish, it was just enough to get on his nerves.

So he leaped.

He felt the water swallow him and began to feel worry drown him. Then he quickly relaxed and did as what she told him to do that morning. He heard her clap as he surfaced. As he looked at her he realized that he really did trust her. He trusted her more than anyone else he had even known.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days Nathan had noticed how Lia had began to grow on him. Before she was just another girl he had to watch over but it seemed that this time alone made him grow respect for her. She wasn't just a pretty face. She had taught him new things he never thought he'd know just as he had done for. Each night they'd follow the first star of the night as far as they could until they'd have to stop to sleep. Each day they'd get closer and closer to her village and each night they were getting closer and closer to finding the first section of the treasure. Then it finally came to a point to where they had to either choose. Go back to the village or follow to the treasure. After some thinking they decided. The treasure it was.

Lia pushed through the bushes until she came to a clearing.

" This is it, we are right under it." She spoke as she peered up at the star.

" And I'm guessing that is where we are suppose to go." Nathan followed as he pointed to the mouth of a small cave. Cautiously, they stepped inside with Nathan in front just in case any animals lived inside. But to their disappointment it was nothing more than a small cave.

" I guess this will make a good place to rest for the night." She said, trying to stay on the positive side of things.

" We should only give ourselves another day of exploring then we should head back so the others don't worry too much about us."

Lia nodded in agreement. Then something caught her eye. She walked up to the side of the wall and dusted the moss away. Nathan walked up beside her, inspecting it as well. The cracks in the stone made it hard to read the foreign script made it difficult to understand.

" They tell a story." She explained as she looked at the words carved in the walls.  
" Can you read them?"  
" I think I can."

She took a deep breath and began to read aloud.

 _The island was once ruled buy a king and queen. Though their village was small it was something they cherished. Then one day a storm came along and flushed the island. The village was destroyed, many of its people killed and resources washed out at sea. Few civilians survived and though they did many fled to the mainland in hopes to recover and start afresh. The king and queen were determined to stay but they had something to protect. Their treasure_

 _But their King and Queen had grown weak and both laid on their death bed together with their last whispers being only this_

 _What I lay over, it dances and skips, it's read in the eyes and cheats in the hips, if it meets its match its easily caught but it's worth nothing if its bought._

" The heart."

Lia looked over at him. " What do you mean?"

" It lays over the heart. What ever it is, it has to be there."

" But what can lay over the heart?"

He began to run his hands over the wall. It all seemed stable when he heard a piece of rock shift. His hands went back over the word. He wasn't able to read the scriptures but he was sure that he was over the word 'treasure'. His fingertips grasped at the broken piece and gave a small pull. To his happiness it budged. So he pulled into the piece was completely out. He glanced at Lia then back at the empty whole. With a deep breath he rolled up his sleeve and stuck his hand inside, praying that a snake hadn't slithered its way inside.

He groped around in the dark until he felt something. He latched his fingers around it and pulled out something he least expected.

Lia let out a gasp as a necklace dangled from his hand. Various beads constructed the chain varying from different blues and gold. Towards the center a blue opal sparkled on each side, leading down to the main gem. Lia grazed the stone with her finger tips. It was a deep blue, sparkling no matter which way the light hit it. It was clear that it was from royalty.

" You'd assume that this would be a treasure all on its own." She mumbled. That was right. This still wasn't the treasure they were looking for. It had only been the first part.

" We should set out for your village tomorrow morning. Maybe they will have an idea on the last part of the puzzle."  
" What do we do with it until then?" She asked. Nathan had the perfect idea. He walked behind and undid the latch. Lia felt her breath get stuck in her throat as the stones settled around her neck. She felt like it would break any moment.

" Nathan I can't -"  
" Yes you can. Trust me."

She kept her lips shut as she peered up at him from over her shoulder. Oh she didn't miss how he had used her words against herself.

" Now get some sleep. We should head out early tomorrow so we can get there as soon as possible."  
All she could do was nod. She stood watching him get ready to sleep, touching the jewels of the necklace. Just what was she going to do about him? She had seen that look in his eyes. Was it possible that he felt it too?


	10. Chapter 10

Nathan was able to see their small homes as he walked up to Lia's village. There in the center the Sirius sat with drinks in hand, Thomas and Eduardo sitting down as exhaust washed over them.

" Glad to see you're all worried about us." Nathan snapped as he walked up and snatched Morgan's drink.  
" Ah so you are alive!" He cheered, wrapping his arm around him. Between his rosy cheeks and slurred words it was clear he was enjoying the alcohol as always.

" We've been taking shifts to go looking. " Thomas explained. " Eduardo and I spent all morning searching. We just sat down."

" We are certainly relieved that you two are ok. Your village is lovely Lia."

That was about all the time they had to talk to her before the villagers had recognized she had returned. Instantly she and Nathan were circled. Nathan stood awkwardly. Both of them were inspected to make sure they were in good health. Once that was done the adults split, some going on a hunt others preparing that nights dinner, the rest finishing their chores. Meanwhile Lia was pawed at by the younger children. Then Nathan had realized that she had been right. She was the only girl her age on the island. But he also noticed that the handful of men around her age couldn't take their eyes away.

" Ailani what was it like?"  
" Yea Ailani tell us! What did you see!"

" Where did you get the necklace Ailani? Did he buy it for you? It's awfully pretty!"

Lia chuckled and knelt down to her knees.  
" It was the most amazing thing ever. There were so many people and so many beautiful clothes."  
" Did you get anything?"  
" Yes I did."  
" Is that where you got your necklace?"  
" No. This is the key to find the island's treasure."

All the kids gasped.  
" Really!"

She gave a nod. " If you behave and help cook dinner then I'll tell you the story of how Nathan and I found it tonight."

The children scurried off to help cook as they promised, giving Lia a few spare moments to breath.

" We will probably get a lot of questions tonight, and not just from the kids. So I'll show you where you can wash up." She excused them both from the crew and led him away. She was right. The whole village would most likely be questioning them on their discovery.

Where the baths were held was far from the chatter. It was as if they were back out in the forest all alone again. The bath was a simple hot spring made by nature and beside it was a basket with a towel and soap that they had crafted. But there was only one. So Nathan let her go first, facing the opposite way as he sat at the edge of it.  
" They will most likely through a party." Lia spoke from behind him.

" I'd be worried more about Morgan if I were you."  
Lia let out a laugh. The question hung on both of their lips but neither had the courage to say it. What was going to happen once they find the treasure? There was no need for her to stay. She had served her share of the deal, there was no need for her to stay.

Lia sat staring up at the stars as Nathan started his bath. He dunked his head and came back up. She bobbed her head back and forth as she mumbled her song. One of the many he had heard her sing countless times as she helped him cook. He leaned against the edge beside her and laid his head back.

" Sing louder."

She didn't question him. There wasn't much time left together and the time they had she wanted to cherish.

" Cause your kisses lift me higher

like a sweet song of a choir

And you light my morning sky

With burning love."

* * *

Nathan had barely seen her that next day. The village insisted that they celebrated their arrival as well as their discovery. He had made it clear plenty of times that the necklace itself wasn't the treasure but they didn't seem to care. He figured that he might as well have do something useful so he joined the people in the kitchen.  
The way that they cooked was fascinating to him. The way they used all their ingredients make his mind wonder on new ways to cook with new recipes bursting. He knew what he was doing once he got back on the sea.

" Ah you're a sweetheart. Thank you for helping." An older woman smiled.

" It's no problem."

" And thank you for helping us find our treasure."

" No the necklace isn't the treasure." He reminded.  
" We know." She smiled. Then she turned and began to hum to herself as she walked away. Now he knew where Lia got it from.

It wasn't until sunset was he able to sit down. He took a spot in between Eduardo and Russell. He glanced around. The little kids sat in front of them whispering among themselves, unable to keep still. Around him the rest of the villagers sat, doing the same thing. But Lia wasn't there.

" What's going on?" He whispered. A group of men began to play music then Eduardo pointed to the side.

" That."

Nathan turned his head and Lia stepped out. Her dress was gone, replaced by a skirt made of grass and an orange top. He had recognized it, the bracelets of grass around her wrists and ankles as well as the grass piece that sat comfortably on her head. It was something that another island across the sea had practiced but he was explained to that the Queen had originated from there and brought the tradition over. The other women would have joined but they were either too exhausted from preparing the feast or were too old or simply too young to pay attention long enough. So that left Lia to do the honor.

She had a gentle touch to her movements. Her hips swaying softly, her hand movements graceful and telling a story.

 ** _Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_**

 _ ** _And the dreams that you dare to_**_

 _ ** _So why, oh why can't I?_**_

Nathan took a second to steal a glance at his fellow crew members. By the looks on their faces it was clear that they were just as surprised.

As she danced the necklace around her neck sparkled. Everyone in the village smiled when he told them he hadn't brought back the treasure. They were sure that he did. What else could he have brought back?

 _ **Well I see trees of green and red roses too**_

 _ **I'll watch them bloom for me and you**_

 _ **and I think to myself, what a wonderful world**_

Then it clicked in his head. The riddle, the way the villagers it all made sense.

He was going to tell Eduardo when his words lost him as he focused back on Lia.

 _The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

 _Are also on the faces_

 _Of people passing by_

Lia stepped closer to the kids, looking down at them with a smile.

 _ **I see friends shaking hands saying**_

 _ **" How do you do?"**_

The kids gasped in awe and love as she motioned down to them.

Then she raised her head and looked at Nathan, their eyes matching.

 _ **They're really saying**_

 _ **" I . . . I love you."**_

At that moment Nathan knew. Though she continued on with her dance he couldn't just stop thinking about it. She was the island's treasure, she was their princess. And he was in love with her.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think so far! I'm really enjoying writing this story, thank you for following along._


	11. Chapter 11

"So you're the treasure." Thomas gasped as they all gathered back on the ship to sleep. Lia nodded.  
" I would have never guessed it until my grandmother told me. I couldn't believe it at first but now that I think about it, it makes sense. How I felt like this was my home, me looking so different from everyone else back on the main land."

" Did she know?" Christopher asked.

" No. She piece together the last part of the riddle I gave her."

" So, what are you going to do? You don't have to stay with us anymore. We will be heading out tomorrow." Russell pointed out. Lia's eyes fell to her feet.  
" I've been thinking about that too." There was a long pause. " I talked to everyone before I to the ship about what they thought. And well, it was shocking, what they said."  
" If you have to stay we understand. After all you're their princess."  
Lia gave a shake of her head. " No. I'm just Lia. They told me that they knew my parents well and that they had one of the others take me to the main land because they thought it would make me happy. That was all they wanted, to make me happy."

" So where are you happy at?" Eduardo asked.

" I'm happy here, on the Sirius. So if you'd take me as one of your permanent crew members then I'd be honored."

" But what about your island?" Thomas gasped.

" I'll come back and stay for a month after a few months have already passed. But they said ' we've gone this long without royalty we can handle it now'. "  
" We would sail you back home any time you wanted Lia." Christopher smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders and gave a small kiss on the forehead. She smirked and fixed her hair after Eduardo had messed it up. Then she looked at Nathan, looking for some sort of response.

" If you get in the way I'll feed you the sharks."  
Lia cracked a smile and then hugged him. Nathan felt all eyes on him and placed his hand on her head, pushing him away.

" Get off of me, people are watching."

Lia took notice of the blush on his cheeks.

" Aw come on Nathan, don't you want a hug from the princess?" She asked as she walked up to him again with her arms out.

" No!"  
" But it's an honor!"  
" Get away from me!"  
The crew laughed as Lia continued to tease him. But she knew that deep down inside he'd be sad if her teasing was gone.

* * *

Lia stood enjoying the wind against her face. In front of her the sea went on for ages with no sign of any other society around them. Her island was gone but yet she still felt at home.

" Are you going to stare all day or are you going to help me?"

She turned and ushered to help Nathan carry food into the kitchen for that night's feast. They were apparently celebrating Lia joining the crew permanently but she had learnt that Morgan would always find some sort of reason to have a party.

Nathan held the door open with his foot and allowed Lia to walk through. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Eduardo and Russell talking, looking up at him then shaking hands. He wasn't sure what they had planned but he knew it was going to be trouble.

" Where do you want these Nathan?"

Lia's voice pulled his attention back to his work.  
" Just on the counter."

He let the door close behind him and lowered the food he had in his arms.

" Slice these."

Lia took the lemons from his hands. Nathan felt himself freeze as she walked past him to grab a knife, her skirts of the dress they had bought her brushing his legs. But he quickly ignored it when she began to do her cutting.  
" What now? I finished."

" Here, dice this up." He handed her potatoes. She settled her blade on the edge and began to try to peel them. Nathan took a glance at her, not realizing what she was doing. Then he looked at her twice.

" What are you doing, you'll cut your-"  
" Too late." She laughed nervously as she held up her finger. He gave a sigh and a shake of his head.  
" I can't take my eyes off of you for a second." He took her finger and raised it to his lips. Lia's cheeks flared. His lips were soft and warm. Just like how they were when she gave him CPR.

" You have to hold it like this."

He let her hand fall and came behind her. His arms wrapped around her, his hands over lapped hers and he ran through the movements. She began to feel his heat close in on her. It was no different than when he had done it while he was giving her first lesson of teaching her how to fight.

Then the door bursted open. They both tried to jump away from one another but they had been too slow. Thomas stood, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

" I-I apologize. I didn't mean to intrude." He stammered.  
" You weren't intruding." Nathan corrected. Lia nodded quickly in agreement. Yet it seemed like Thomas wasn't buying it.

" I just wanted to see if you needed me to bring you anything else."  
" No, I have everything I need."  
Thomas nodded and hurried out. Once the door he let out a sigh. There Russell and Eduardo stood waiting in anticipation.

" It seems you two were right."  
" Did they kiss?" Russell asked.  
" No. I think I may have interrupted them."  
" Ah come on Thomas! You're making me loose my money!"  
Eduardo gave a grin. " I told you, wait till tonight. I bet he'll snap."


	12. Chapter 12

Lia successfully blocked Nathan as he threw a punch. He swung a kick and she ducked before regaining her stance and going to punch. Her fist stopped just barely grazing his nose and he gave a grin.  
" Not bad. You've gotten better."  
Lia gave a smile as she lowered her hand and gave a stretch.  
" Ah I'm so full from eating so much of your food. It's so amazing Nathan."

After the party was over Lia couldn't find herself able to sleep. So Nathan offered to take her above deck to practice in hopes to tire her out. Everyone else was sound asleep, leaving them both alone.

She gave a yawn. " I think your idea worked."  
" Well you better have enough energy to do one last thing. No one leaves my food."  
" Your food? You haven't made any food."  
He turned and began to walk into the kitchen with Lia following him. She had practically become his shadow. Where ever Nathan was you would find her by his side.

" What did you make?" She asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

" Sit."  
She obeyed his command and made herself comfortable on the counter as he dug around. She heard him mumble under his breath then finally he pulled out a bowl.

" Is that-"  
" Lemon and Guava whip." He held it out to her and retrieved a spoon for her.

" How did you learn to make this?" She gasped as she took a bite.

" Your grandmother taught me when she had me make it for the feast. It was extremely hard to hide it from the others so you better eat every piece of it."  
Lia gave a 'mmm' as she happily swung her legs.  
" It's just like how it is at home. Thank you so much Nathan."  
" Nate."

She gave him a questioned look.  
" You can call me Nate."  
She gave him a shocked look but inside her heart had melted.  
" Alright, Nate."  
" Why are you so happy over it?"

She gave a shrug and took another bite.  
" Want some?" She asked, ignoring his question. Nathan looked at her and she held the spoon closer.

" I can feed myself."  
" Just eat it."

He groaned and let her feed her.

" See not that bad." She teased as she held a spoonful out again for him. He narrowed his eyes then sighed. He ate it when she laughed, eating another bite. He was going to ask what was so funny when he was cut off. Nathan faltered from the feeling of her warm lips on his. Then he closed his eyes and returned it.

" I-i'm sorry." She mumbled as she pulled away. " You had some on your lip."

" It's fine."  
There was an awkward silence. She had done it without realizing it. But that wasn't what made her embarrassed. It was the fact she had felt him kiss back.

" You do realize that now I know you can make this I'm going to constantly ask you to make it for me."

" As to be expected from a princess."

" How many princess can fight?" She asked with a smug smirk.  
" It's more like how many can fight well." He shot back, flicking her forehead.

" You know I didn't do that bad."

He watched her rub her forehead where she had flicked him.  
" You still have a lot to learn."  
" Then lets make a deal." She jumped off the counter and placed her desert down. " One last match. If I win then you have to admit I'm a good fighter and you have to make me more whip. If you win then you can go ten time's harder on me during our next lesson."

" Deal."  
Lia didn't wait for him to step outside. No, she was sneaky and aimed when his guard was down. Nathan quickly recovered and counteracted. He had to admit, she was much stronger than he expected her to be.

With the space being limited Nathan stumbled on a broom. Lia took the chance and pinned him to the floor. Both of their chests heaved.

" I win."  
" You just think so."  
Instantly he flipped it, so now she was below him.  
" Next lesson. Don't let your guard down, even after a fight."

" Hey that's not fair! I won, admit it."

" Who's on top?"

She gave a huff and looked out to the side. Nathan smiled to himself from her reaction. Images of when she danced flashed through his mind. How soft and gentle she was. Then memories of her cheering him on when she taught him to swim or the branded feeling of her skin against his as he held her to keep her warm.

Lia felt his gaze on her and looked up at him. The look in his eyes took her breath away. When she first saw him he was exotic. He made her heart flutter. Now, he was twice as exotic and her heart was pounding.  
Nathan's eyes drift to her lips and he slowly lowered to an elbow. He looked at her to see her reaction then lowered onto the other. Their noses brushed against one another and Lia felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Then he kissed her.

Lia waited for a moment, to make sure it was real, then snake her arms around his neck. Nathan felt her tug him down. She felt him lower himself gently on top of her, the heat of his chest burning into her. His lips worked at her. It felt as if he had been holding himself back for so long and now he had finally broken free.

He forced himself to break away and he let out a heavy sigh.  
" Damn it Lia." He mumbled.

" What?"

" Look what you did to me. You made me love you so much I can't stand it."

Lia closed her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his forehead pressing against hers.

" I could say the same for you."

* * *

The days afterwards were never the same between the two. Nathan's jealousy would flare whenever Eduardo or Morgan would try to make a pass at her. It didn't take long to figure out that there was something between the two.

" You owe me a 50 gold." Eduardo demanded as he held out his palm to Russell. Russell grumbled and shoved his hand into his pocket, dropping the money in his palm.

" Now I guarantee that the next time we set out after docking he will propose." He continued.  
" For another 50 gold I say a day or two after we dock."  
" You're on."  
The two shook hands to seal the deal.  
" You guys are betting on them!" Thomas gasped.

" Yea and Nathan is making go penniless."  
" No you're just doing that to yourself." Eduardo corrected.  
" What did you bet?"

" I say he'll propose only a few days after we dock. Eduardo says he'll wait until he's out at sea again."

" What makes you think he will propose?"  
" He told us himself."  
Thomas rose a brow.  
" Okay, maybe we forced it out of him. We kept pestering until he told us." Russell admitted.  
" I agree. Nathan is a very to himself guy. He won't want to do that in the city."  
" Do what?"  
They all stiffened from the sound of Lia's voice coming from behind them.  
" Have too much to drink." Eduardo lied. Lia scrunched her nose.  
" I don't understand how you guys and drink rum. It's nasty."  
They all let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't caught on. At lease not yet.


	13. Chapter 13

The whole day the men had been bothering him about it. He instantly regretting letting Russell suck it out of him. It was bad enough the blond had lost his bet again since he waited until they were out at sea for him to do it. Serves him right, he deserved it.

Nathan had never truly been nervous before in his life. But the night before and the morning of he couldn't find himself to sit still. In the kitchen he had nicked his finger and Lia brought it to her lips, just like how he had done for her. The entire time he couldn't stop imagining what the ring would look like on her hand.

Now it was nightfall and the stars were out. Better yet, they were alone for the time being. Or so he thought.

" Were the others ok? They were acting weird today." Lia spoke as she looked up at the stars.

" When aren't they acting weird?"

She let out a small laugh. " True."

They sat in the crow's nest, out of anyone's view. Here was where they had their first true, meaningful conversation. She had told him that he needed to trust her and the crew. It was not something he regretted listening to.

" Look, there's the first star of the night." She pointed out.

" I can see why this reminded you so much of home."

" It's an amazing feeling to be up here." She gave a shiver. " But it's too cold. We should get back to your room before it's too late."

Nathan bit his lip. He didn't have much time left.

Once they were both down safely he lagged behind as they walked back to the room. Then he finally stopped, reaching for her hand.

" Nathan . . . what's wrong?"  
He looked at her and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

" Can you believe it's been so long since you came on board?"  
" It's hard to believe, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world."

" I'm not a prince or anything but I love you Lia."

" Nathan where is this going?"

He looked at her for a moment. His hand went to his pocket while he took a knee.

" You use to be in the way all the time, you always make me worry about you. You told me that I needed to trust the crew and that I needed to trust you and well . . . I do. I trust you more than any other person on this planet." He pulled out the ring and slipped it on her delicate fingers. " Princess Ailani, will you be my bride?"

He barely had time to finish his question before she had tackled him. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed his cheeks repeatedly.

" It's about damn time!" Morgan laughed. The two looked up and saw the crew emerge from their hiding spots.

" You _were_ watching us!" Nathan growled.

" What do you expect? We've been waiting for how long now?" Christopher added on.  
" Oh it's hard to see you all grow up. It seems like it was just yesterday I had found you." Morgan teased. Though Nathan felt like he should have been aggravated he just couldn't be. Taking Lia's advice had been the second best thing he had ever done. With his hands around her waist and his ring on her finger he knew marrying her was the first best thing he had ever done.

* * *

I just can't decide which one I like more, I love all their stories! Nathan definitely grew on me and writing a story for him was so enjoyable. I just loved working with his character. Please leave your reviews and any requests if you have any. I love you all and thanks for reading!


End file.
